Choji Akimichi
Choji Akimichi is a member and the 16th head of Konohagakure's Akimichi Clan, and a member of Team Asuma. He is also a member of the current generation's Ino-Shika-Cho. Statistics *'Name': Choji Akimichi, Sixteenth Head of the Akimichi Clan *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': May 1 *'Classification': Human, Konohagakure Shinobi, Chunin, Akimichi Clan 16th Head *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 172.3 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 87.5 kg (193 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Brown *'Main Attire': red bodysuit with the kanji for "food" (食) on the front, plated torso, arm and upper leg armor, black sandals, and red forehead protector *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': AA-Class *'Skills': Ninjutsu Expert, Expert Melee Combatant, Superhuman Strength and Durability *'Standard Equipment': Standard Ninja Tools, Food Pill, Three Colored Pills *'Weaknesses': He used to be incompetent due to fear until he overcame it in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Calling him fat will seriously anger him. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Expansion Jutsu, Partial Expansion Jutsu, Super Expansion Jutsu, Human Bolder, Spiky Human Bolder, Butterfly Choji Mode, Butterfly Bomb *'Voice Actor': Robbie Rist Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Building level, Multi-City Block level with Super Expansion Jutsu | Likely Small Town level *'Speed': Subsonic with Supersonic+ reaction speed | At least Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class 100+, Class G with Super Expansion Jutsu | Class K, At least Class G with Super Expansion Jutsu *'Striking Strength': Class MJ+ | Likely Class TJ *'Durability': City Block level, At least Multi-City Block level with Super Expansion Jutsu | Likely Small Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Super Expansion Jutsu *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Experienced *'Key': Base | Butterfly Choji Mode Appearance Choji has spiky brown, waist-length hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique. Since his childhood, he has always been quite husky, which is a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques since they convert calories to chakra. Choji also wears stud earrings that he got from his sensei as a symbol of being a member of Team Asuma. Choji wears a red bodysuit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, which is seemingly the standard attire for shinobi of the Akimichi clan, with the kanji for "food" (食) on the front. He also sports black sandals and a red cloth forehead protector around his forehead. Personality Choji is a very kind, polite, and caring person. These characteristics are said to be his greatest strength by both his father Choza and his former teacher Asuma Sarutobi while his greatest weakness was his lack of self-confidence. He is easily motivated by the prospect of food, and becomes highly agitated when somebody calls him "fat" (he refers to himself as "big-boned", "chubby") Asuma would say that he is just "pleasantly plump". However, he does not hide his love for food and his near constant hunger is also an annoyance to his team-mates, as eating often comes before other necessities such as stealth and teamwork. Food can also make him over-react about silly things, such as who gets the last chip, or when Akamaru tried to take his chips, and he refuses to let anyone else eat the last chip in the bag, even in battle-situation. Choji also tends to eat a lot when he's angry. Since Part II of the series, however, his eating habits are more controlled and no longer interfere with his duties as a shinobi. Choji has a long-standing friendship with Shikamaru. The two have complete trust in each other, with Shikamaru being one of the few people to look past Choji's lack of athleticism, and see that he had a kind heart; recognising Choji's true strength. Because of this, Choji has unwavering faith and loyalty to Shikamaru and, if necessary, would give his life for him, which nearly happened during his battle with Jirobo. Choji also cares deeply for his mentor, Asuma, and had a difficult time in fighting him during the Fourth Shinobi World War, due to not wanting to hurt his own teacher, even when Asuma called Choji "fat" in an attempt to anger him. As stated by his father and teacher, Choji greatly lacked confidence in himself and his abilities which often times hindered his actions or even progression in some aspects. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, however, Choji was able to overcome these issues and become one of the major contributing factors in the Allied Shinobi Forces turning the tide of the battle in their favor. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Akimichi Clan Techniques: As an Akimichi, Choji knows various secret techniques that allow him to expand body parts to several times their normal size which in turn, gives them extreme adaptability in battle. *'Expansion Jutsu': A secret technique passed down through the Akimichi clan that allows the user to increase the size and mass of their body by converting calories into chakra. The user can freely manipulate their size at will when using this technique, and can use it for extensive periods of time. One of the most common applications for the Multi-Size Technique is to increase the size of the user's abdomen to make their body round and ball-like. **'Partial Expansion Jutsu': This application of the expansion technique gives the user the ability to increase the size of specific body parts. Increasing the mass and weight of one's arm allows the user to strike targets with far more powerful punches. The sudden expansion also increases the user's range of attack as an effect. **'Super Expansion Jutsu': This technique is the Expansion Jutsu on a grand scale. The user can increase the size of their body to that of a large building. The power of physical attacks such and punches, kicks, and body slams is multiplied greatly while the user is in this colossal state. *'Akimichi Clan Taijutsu': Changing size through use of the Expansion Jutsu allows the user to preform various Taijutsu techniques developed specifically for the Akimichi clan's unique fighting style. The increased mass compliments the user's techniques by providing more weight resulting in higher raw power. **'Human Boulder': To use this technique, the user must first preform the Expansion Jutsu to transform their body in to a round shape. The user will begin to rapidly spin and they throw the mass of their large body at the target like a giant cannon ball. As the user's body rolls, the added momentum generates a heavy attack. **'Spiky Human Boulder': Similar to the standard Human Boulder. Choji will use chakra to transform and harden his long hair into sharp spikes as he increases his mass and begins to rapidly spin. His attack power is increased, as the solid spikes add a grinding effect to the jutsu and can tear though rock. **'Human Jackhammer': After preforming the Expansion Jutsu to increase their size, the user will focus a large amount of charka around their hands, causing special markings to manifest on their palms. Once the chakra becomes visible, the user will attack with a downward strike using their weight and strength to their advantage. *'Super Slap': After performing the Super Expansion Jutsu to increase their size, the user will focus a large amount of charka around their hands, causing special markings to manifest on their palms. Once the chakra becomes visible, the user will attack with a downward strike using their weight and strength to their advantage. Butterfly Choji Mode: This mode grants the user free control over their body's calories, letting them burn the energy in to pure chakra. The massive increase in energy causes two butterfly wings to form on the user made out of chakra. In this mode, the user can freely use many high level Akimichi Taijutsu techniques without putting too much strain on their body. A side effect to this mode is weight loss, though it only poses a threat to the user if the calorie control technique was forcefully activated via special soldier pills. *'Butterfly Bomb': Once the Butteryfly Choji Mode is initiated, the user can preform this powerful jutsu. After focusing all of the user's chakra in to one of their arms, their chakra level briefly increases a hundred fold, allowing them to deliver a devastating punch with all of their body's strength. *'Three Colored Pills Enhancement': By consuming the Akimichi clan's Three Colored Pills to greatly increase his strength, speed, and stamina for a short time. These pills convert the body's fat reserves into chakra, and are considered a last resort, since they take a tremendous toll on the body. The last pill is said to increase the clan member's power 100 times more than normal, but known to be always fatal, although Choji survived the effects, thanks to the Nara clan's medical book and Tsunade's medical expertise. The one consuming it loses most of their bodily fat, which is converted in an enormous amount of chakra, such that it manifests in two massive butterfly-like wings on the user's back. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Choza Akimichi *Asuma Sarutobi *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Uzumaki *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru *Rock Lee *Sai *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyuga *Kakashi Hatake *Temari *Karui *Iruka Umino *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tsunade Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Chunin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Akimichi Clan Category:Team Asuma Category:Konoha 11 Category:Naruto Characters